The Godsworn
The Godsworn: Four battle-hardened adventurers who seek out the toughest kill, both for the thrill of battle and the reward of victory for the gods they revere. Their unofficial leader is Gwendolin. They are the current winners of the tournament of heroes in Waterdeep's Festival of Heroes. An overall intimidating group that players would be wise not to cross. Gwendolin "Storm" Maromir: The face of the Godsworn -- not because of her own charisma, but rather because she's the only member who can hold a steady conversation. A storm priest of Talos who wields a mighty glaive with the power of a giant. Flaming red hair, loosely gathered on the top of her head held with a band. Parents were pirates killed by a mighty kraken when their ship was destroyed. Through the grace of Talos, Gwendolin clung to driftwood for three days and survived. Likes: strong drink, beautiful women, tough fights. Dislikes: cowards, disrespect to Talos, krakens. Wielder of the High Templar’s Glaive. Viola was here ;) Umbrak "Stonestaff": When his clan first delved into the mountains, he felt the danger in the earth. Umbrak ignored his gut, and when a link between the material plane and the plane of earth and fire was found, elementals destroyed his clan. Umbrak escaped with more than just his life: a staff of stone and power, the gems of his people, and elemental might. He fell into the worship of Shar: the lady of loss. Fueling his pain pleased Shar, who granted him knowledge of the planes that had razed his clan. Now he binds the elementals to his will and searches for ever more secretive lore. Anka "Deadeye": A shadarkai child who fell through a slit in the plane of Shadow. She grew up fast (for an elf) and cold. Absolutely lethal with the longbow from any range, she unleashes destruction with precision. Her calling cards are raven-fletched arrows. She follows the Raven Queen and her cryptic symbols to the darkest places for reasons unknown. Viola was also here ;) Irhavith "The Sorrowful": It would do you well to not be alone with Irhavith. Gwendolin seeing that the sea gods are obeyed; Umbrak chaining the chaos of the elements; Anka’s solemn focus to her secretive god; all of these are almost calming to him. The Order of the Gilded Eye, his initial affiliation, was too weak-willed for his tastes. He will bring pain to the unholy and utter destruction. The ends will justify the means and the greater evil is always his enemy. He is willing to make exceptions to this rule, however, for his party and his own power. His faith was so strong that he forged a pact with the titans of Helm and was granted the power of the “Blackfyre”. A chained whip that emits pure black flames wreathed in white. He wields it to devastating effect. He is also utterly unhinged from shouldering the pain of countless demons, devils, and creatures of the darkness. Noble in his past, now a grim hunter. He is tall, with pure white eyes, and his bald head, arms, and body are tattooed with his creed of conquest and power. When he unleashes his full power he emits searing black flames from his eyes, mouth, and every pore on his body, searing his body from the inside out in return for devastating nearby enemies with overwhelming force.